Yellow Flash of Rinnegan
by NaruAi2018
Summary: His resolve awoke the hidden power in him that will shake the world to core. He will prove himself because that's what's his nindo. Rinnegan Naruto! Strong/Mature Naruto! NarutoxHarem A.N. Not going to abandon it!
1. Chapter 1: Prologue

**Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto... It's owned by Kishimoto Sensei...Enjoy this Fanfic.**

 **Chapter 1: Prologue**

" **Sasuke!!!!"**

" **Naruto!!!!"**

Both the boys clashed their respective techniques and caused a huge explosion that could be heard throughout the whole Valley of the End. _Yes Valley of the End_. It's quite ironic that they had been fighting at a place, where clashed the two greatest shinobi of all time; **Madara Uchiha** and **Hashirama Senju**. In fact, the valley had been formed during their fight. Irrespective of the power difference between their ancestors and them, one thing was common and that's the reason. The Ideologies. The Differences. _Their ideologies and differences_. Both of them disagreed with one another. The Uchiha boy wanted power, but in a twisted fashion. To not earn it on its own but to get it from a traitor, wanted for the death of a Hokage. The Uzumaki boy wanted to stop him. To not let him walk on a path of hatred. A path of curses and thorns. A path of vengeance. A _path of shattered bonds_. He just wanted to save his brother in everything but blood. The boy who was the most dearest thing to his love. It was ironic you see. Someone cold like him had a sister. _Kasumi Uchiha_. She was the girl of his dreams.

Undoubtedly, Sasuke cared for her. But the revenge on Itachi was so much stronger that he was even ready to leave her off. And then there was Sakura. The fangirl. The Pink Banshee. The girl _who loved Sasuke Uchiha madly_. And he was even ready to abandon her love. But he won't let this happen. He will surely bring back Sasuke.

"I'm not going to **LOSE TO YOU SASUKE!!!!!!!!!!** "

"Neither am I!!!!!!!!!!!!"

There was a huge flash of light due to their jutsu explosion and then it happened. _Conclusion. Conclusion to their fight_. In torn battlefield, their stood a winner. More likely, a survivor. Sasuke's chidori was just a moment twisted than the Rasengan. It had pierced his targets upper part of right lung. Naruto was laying on the wet floor of the Valley. Sasuke was looking at him from above. Many emotions were going through him right now. Guilt, sadness but of them all disgust. Disgust at himself. He felt like a bitch but, he knew it was for better. He wanted to achieve his ambition. He had to. Otherwise all of his life from the massacre till now would become a waste. But a small part of him knew that it won't be. His team with Team 7 and his twin-sister was worthwhile. He won't let it go waste. He WILL kill Itachi. Having those thoughts, he left Naruto in search for the Snake Sannin. Leaving his hitae-ate on his top.

Kyuubi was healing the battered body of one Naruto Uzumaki. In Naruto's mind, another whole storm of clashes was occurring. He couldn't believe he lost. He lost his friend. The guilt was eating him away. What would he say to Sakura and Kasumi?? What about the sacrifices of his friends? What about his nindo? No couldn't let this happen. _He won't let this happen_. Thus, in a sudden spur of moment, his eyes began to change. A new kind of power was rising in him and it was totally different from that of Kyuubi. It was a permanent power. No, it was something more else. Something godlike. And then it happened. His eyes changed. Not just the colour but the whole design.

" **It can't be!!! This boy can't have those eyes!!!! They are the eyes of greatness and strength, the RINNEGAN!!!** "

No more were his eyes eccentric, deep blue but violet eyes having ripple design imprinted in them and a little sclera in centrepoint. There were three tomoes in first inner ripple and three on the second one. (A.N. just like the one in Sasuke's left eye). The eyes spoke in themselves. They held power. Wisdom. Influence. Order.

" **HO...This will be very interesting indeed..**."wondered the Kyuubi.


	2. Chapter 2: Realizations and Resolve

**Hello guys!! It was nice to see you guys reviewing this fic...** **About the Prologue being a bit short, I wanted it to be short cuz it was just a Prologue... I just wanted to give an idea about what happened before the original timeline...** **About the harem, I'll think about putting Kurenai in it but Ino and Anko are a No. Cuz they totally counter our protagonist's ideals for a woman. Tsunade... hmmm... I'll think about a little lemon with her but that's all for now!!! Enjoy this chapter...**

Drip...

Drip...

Drip...

...Where am I?

Suddenly Naruto opened his eyes and what he found himself in, was really confusing. He was in his mindscape. The place where he first met the Kyuubi no Yoko. _'What am I doing here? Did that Kyuubi called me here? Wait... I was fighting with Sasuke!! What happened to the fight?? '_ he panicked, all of different kind of thoughts invading his mind.

When all of a sudden he felt a presence. A presence that garnered his all attention towards it. He got up and looked around his mindscape. The usual cage for keeping the Kyuubi at bay, was there, along the heavy amount of malice and KI still present. But what was out of the norm was another figure there, outside the cage. It looked like a spirit of an old man floating in the air, cross-legged sitting position maintained, slightly brown-grey hair reaching the back of neck, dressed in a white haori, six black magatama around the neck collar. On the back of his kimono was a larger, black Rinnegan marking with a pattern of nine magatama arranged in three rows of three beneath it. He also had a shakujou- a Buddhist ringed staff which is meant to be used in prayer. He also had two horns-like protrusions on his head.

But what Naruto noted most was the aura of that person. He had never felt something like this. Not from Kyuubi, not from the Sandaime, not from the Orochimaru. Hell, it was like something was being emitted from this guy continuously in large amounts. Then it clicked!!

 _It was power_. This guy was radiating power without even trying. It was something natural to the guy. ' _What is this pressure?! I've never felt something intimidating like this ever in my life?!'_. It seemed that the figure had noticed his discomfort and regarded him in his somewhat gruff voice,

" Well my boy, don't panic I'm not going to hurt you."

"Wh-Who are you? And why're you here?! It's my mindscape, nobody can enter here. How are you able to do it?!"

The figure replied in an amused tone,

" To answer your questions my boy, I'm Hagoromo Otsutsuki, the creator of this shinobi world, you may refer to me as _Sage of the Six Paths/Rikudou Sennin_ in your timeline. I'm here to inform you about some things and to help you. And about how I'm here? Well it's not difficult for me to get here, y'know. After all I'm the one who created the bijū sealed inside of you. Isn't that right my boy, Kurama?"

Just after that revelation, a very large figure appeared behind the sealed cage, showing it to be the mighty Kyuubi in all its power. Naruto got ready to face all of malice and KI upcoming but, to his great surprise nothing came. And the Kyuubi seemed to be in somewhat of a good mood.

" **Well well Jiji, I never thought I'd see you ever after you died that long time ago. It's quite a surprise to see you here and this brat with the same eyes as you**."

" I can see you're doing great Kurama and I also never thought this day would come when a descendant of Asura would awaken the same eyes as me."

Naruto seemed to get his bearings and he asked the sage,

" Um, sorry if I'm disturbing some reunion between you guys but can anyone explain me what's happening here 'cuz I think I'm going to go crazy!!"

Hagoromo chuckled a bit and then asked the blonde boy to come near him. He hesitated a bit but then gave in and went near him. The sage placed a hand at the boy's head and showed him some events. When he finished, Naruto dropped on the sewer ground back, and began to process what he had seen. The sage had showed a quite a lot of events. Like how he formed the bijū, how he spread ninshū and how the bijū in front of him got corrupted in the time being till now. He became saddened at the fact that his world had been painted down in negligence and got corrupted to a point where killing was everything that matter. He looked at the bijū and a sad smile got on his face,

" I see... you and I are both like feathers of a same flock, both of us suffered this. But I got it only a couple of years and you faced it for decades and centuries."

" **Hmph, it seems like you finally realized the fact. Looks like you are not only a smelly baboon who only knows how to slurp ramen!"**

" Oi! I'm here sympathizing with you about the sufferings and you're calling me this!! You're also a carpeted orange furball!! And don't you dare to insult ramen!!!"

The sage, chuckling, looked amused at their interactions even though they seemed like arch-enemies some time ago. He coughed to get their attention before the time overed,

" I hope you'll get along fine in the near future but first their are things more important to address Naruto like your rinnegan. It appears that you've awakened my _kekkai mora_ and with quite a new pattern at that. "

To emphasize his point he told Naruto about the rinnegan and it's facts. To say that Naruto was surprised, would be understatement. He was baffled that he had the eyes of the sage himself. He could not believe it. _'Yes, go fuck your Sharingan tēme.'_ The sage shook his head at his son's descendant's antics and said,

" Naruto there are some powers only associated with your rinnegan. You can only show your eyes to those who you can trust. Now let me tell you how your eyes work my boy. "

Just like the previous time, the sage showed him the usage of his new gained powers. In the end, the sage told him that these powers will eventually be mastered by him and that he can bring the peace that he wanted to this world. After that the meeting came to an end.

" Take care of each other Kurama. I know you both need each other's support. We may meet again Uzumaki Naruto, Kurama. "

And with that, he vanished.

He opened his eyes in the real world and came face-to-face to a similar white ceiling of Konoha Hospital and white walls. He felt chakra drawn to his eyes and got that everything was real and he really met Rikudou Sennin in his mindscape.

' _If what he showed me is true, then what I've been doing till this time? No, I'll change for better and fulfill my promise to Izumi and Sakura._ ' Just as he thought this, he stopped channeling his chakra to his eyes and he could see normally.

Though his eyes still were in their usual Rinnegan form. He looked to his side and found Izumi sleeping at his bedside, head lying on her folded arms.He smiled seeing this. Just as he moved to get the crimps out of his muscles, she moved and awakened. She saw his smiling, goofy face and tear welled up in her eyes,

" Naruto!!! " she threw her arms around him and began to sob in hiccups.

" Yosh, yosh Izumi-chan it's alright I'm fine now don't worry. "

Creak...

" Don't worry you say you idiot, you had a lung ruptured when Kakashi carried you here. Do you know what could happen if he were late to arrive?!! "

By the door came the voice of the _Slug-Princess_ Godaīme Hokage Tsunade Senjū, his surrogate granny.

He chuckled sheepishly in the response,

" Well at least I'm fine and alive, but sorry granny, I couldn't stop Sasuke from defecting... " his mood downed remembering the consequences.

" It's not your fault that he left, he wanted power of that cursed seal, so it's nothing to worry for you. "

" Granny, I have a request. Can you please not put Sasuke's name in the missing-nin list? I still want to bring him back... "

" You know that you can't fight him in your current state let alone Orochimaru and his little goons.. "

" Yeah, that's why I want to train, No, I'm going to train. I will not shatter my bonds with him at any cost 'cuz that's my nindo and Naruto Uzumaki never goes down on his word, Dattebayo!! "

He gave a toothy grin to everyone in the room. He saw with the corner of his eye that everyone was smiling at his words, with Tsunade sighing and shaking her head. But they seemed to notice his eyes. Some were confused but Tsunade, being the one recognizing it stutterly asked,

" N-Naruto... your eyes- "

" Yeah I'll tell you about them with Pervy-sage being here later but right now I need to rest. "

With that being said, he flopped on the bad and went fast asleep.

Later in the evening, with Tsunade and Jiraiya present in his room, he asked his sensei to put some privacy seals on the walls and told them about his dilemma regarding his eyes. Of course he left out the more details like his meeting with the Rikudou Sennin and his new grooming relation with Kurama. After listening to him Jiraiya hummed,

" I never expected you to awaken it but, as they say anything can happen. "

" But if he's awakened these eyes, don't you think he'll be targeted by every nation for his eyes? " worry etched on the Hokage's face.

" Not if I'm with him, and it's the more reason to take him with me on the journey. "

" Journey? You're taking me somewhere?? Where?? " spoke an excited blonde boy.

" Hahahaha... calm down kid, We'll be traveling the fire country and some other villages to home your skills and to make you a perfect shinobi for this world. "

Naruto smiled and closed his eyes. When opened, what surprised the Sannin duo was the resolve and ambition shining in his eyes.

" I'll train with you pervy-sage and I'll make my ambition true; to protect my comrades and bring peace to this world. Believe it!! "

For a moment Jiraiya could see his deceased student in the boy. _'Like father, like son, huh.'_

" Okay then pack your things and meet me at 7'o clock, Northern Gate. Hime will take care of your paperwork. Ja ne!! "

With that, he left with a poof of smoke, followed by a sighing Tsunade. More paperwork to take care of...

Left alone in the room, the blonde boy thought,

' _I'll bring peace surely and bring you back Sasuke..._ '

With a smile on his face, he looked forward to the events that'll fold in the future.

 **And... Chapter Completed!!!** **Review your opinions guys regarding this story...** Some important terms,

 **Kekkai mora : Dojustsu associated with Kaguya and Hagoromo family members or their descendants...** **Next time: Start of a Journey**


End file.
